dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Magic
Elizabeth Magic is a , new to the wizard way of life in her second year of her education at at the age of 12. She grew up ignoring references to magic and was facinated by her mother's stories of being muggle-born. She has been sorted into Gryffindor right behind her brother, Noah Magic. Both of her parents were apart of Gryffindor and her father was a star Quidditch Chaser. Biography Born to a pure-blood father and a muggle-born mother, Elizabeth is a fun-loving, smart, honest, and easy-going half-blood which can adapt to either way of life. She has always seen Muggles as equals to herself and hopes to learn more about them. She has always looked up to her older brother Noah Magic and hopes to follow along in his footsteps at Hogwarts with a few minor changes. Her family lives along the ocean in the English countryside. Hogwarts Life 1st Year Elizabeth was nervous for her first year. She did well in flying and was picked for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a Chaser. They won the Quidditch Cup and in the end won the House Cup. She did well in her other courses and made a bunch of new friends. 2nd Year Elizabeth was so excited for this year. She did quite well in all her courses and was one of the best students in Muggle Studies as this was her first year she could enroll. The Quidditch team is currently playing in the final game and they still have the chance to win the House Cup from Slytherin. Owl A white snowy owl soaring in the sky with piercing blue eyes? That would be Mauri, Elizabeth's brand new owl. Mauri is a bundle of energy and has developed a deep bond with her new owner. Other Notes Behind the scenes 220px-Chocolate Frog-PS.jpg|My Chocolate Frog Card Collection Wilfred Elphick.gif|Wilfred Elphick Dumble.jpg|Albus Dumbledore 250px-Bertie Bott Portrait.jpg|Bertie Bott 180px-Slytherinn.gif|Salazar Slytherinn 41.jpg|Godric Gryffindor Elizabeth is the character used by Peislandgal. Current Inventory * Willow, Unicorn Hair, 10 inches wand * Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1 and Grade 2) * A History of Magic * Magical Theory * A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi * Magical Drafts and Potions * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection * Three sets of plain work robes (black) * One plain pointed hat (black) * One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide) * One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) * One set of dress robes * Gryffindor House Scarf * One Cauldron * One set glass * One Telescope * One set brass scale * Basic Potion Supplies * Pet Owl, Mauri * Firebolt * Broom Servicing kit * September 1 Daily Prophet * Quibbler Suscription Current Classes General RP:Care of Magical Creatures General RP:Divination General RP:Muggle Studies General RP:Wizard Art General RP:Wizard Home Economics General RP:Potions General RP:Transfiguration General RP:Charms General RP:Herbology General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts Spell List 1st Year Spells *Bluebell Flames *Color-Change Charm *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Inflatus *Intruder Charm *Lumos *Periculum *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa 2nd Year Spells *Aguamenti *Ascendio *Dissendium *Flame-Freezing Charm *Flipendo *Impervius *Scourgify 3rd Year Spells *Accio *Bombarda *Concealment Charm *Confundo *Engorgio *Riddikulus *Unbreakable Charm Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Category:2nd Years Category:Half-Blood Category:May Birthday Category:Witch Category:Pet Owner Category:Teal Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Born In England Category:Name begins with "E"